


You Can’t-!

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [29]
Category: Stranger Things (2016)
Genre: F/M, Loneliness, Long Distance Relationship, Moving, Sad, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Joyce thinks it’s a good idea that El and Will go to camp to be kids for the summer.





	You Can’t-!

In the end it was his moms decision, but he didn’t think it was a very wise one.

She had said that him and El were going to go to camp for the summer, to be normal kids. And he knew that she was trying to help them, give them a normal childhood. But the two of them had anything but a normal childhood.

He wanted to support the idea, but leaving all his friends behind made him was to spend time with his family. And having to leave his mom and brother wasn’t something he wanted to do right now.

But he didn’t want to argue.

And neither did El.

So they packed their bags and went into the car’s back seat as the good little children they are. Or teens. They were teens now, Will had trouble believing it sometimes.

He watched as their new house was out of sight and it was only the sound of the road beneath them and the shitty radio in his moms car.

If you focused on it you could get El breathing against the window, her face plastered to the one opposite of his. 

He glanced over at her briefly and could see that her eyes were glassy and she looked like she was going to cry. 

Will couldn’t figure out why, except then he realized being at camp would be she couldn’t call Mike. He hung his head and sighed, wishing he had someone to miss. 

El looked over at him and tried to smile, her hand coming to rest on his. He gave her a returning smile and rubbed his hand on hers. 

They’d be alright… 

Hopefully.


End file.
